Notre quotidien
by xNJx
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une famille, mais une famille hors du commun juste par un simple détail, d'un quotidien chamboulé par ce détail en lui même mais l'histoire avant tout d'amour, de gazouillis de bébés et d'un nombre : 21.


_**Notre quotidien :**_

…

Pepper avait un jour émit le souhait de fonder une famille. Chose à laquelle Tony avait répondu, occupé avec un dossier du travail (il travaillait énormément à l'époque, jusqu'à ce que le miracle Happy Hogan n'entre dans sa vie et accepte de s'occuper de son taf en échange d'une somme qu'il savait que l'homme possédait) : « Bien sûr, mon choux. »

Mais depuis ce jour, et depuis ce souhait, donc, l'idée ne l'avait plus quittée. Tony était de plus en plus disponible, plus apte à fonder, justement cette famille. Et la vie pouvait enfin commencer, comme Pepper se plaisait à dire. Les deux étaient maintenant mariés depuis presque trois ans, et le temps passait. Pepper se plaignait souvent de cela, d'ailleurs. Elle voulait des enfants, et des enfants, elle aurait.

Tout commença avec le premier. Le petit Steve. Petit bébé fort, mais braillard. Les nuits s'étaient vite tranformées, comme le quotidien. Il fallait être attentif aux besoin de Stevie, même la nuit, lui donner à manger, changer ses couches, lui faire la lecture, le sortir. Bref, tout un tas de choses auxquelles Tony ne s'accoutumait pas. Mais Pepper retomba rapidement enceinte. Le petit bonheur dura, dura, dura. La famille s'agrandissait, les poussettes, les doudous, les bouillis aux légumes, les cris, les pleurs, les disputes, les gazouillis, les heures de sommeil. La vie se transformait RADICALEMENT.

A trois enfants, Steve, Clint et Sharon, Tony décida qu'il était assez et Pepper décida, elle, que non. Elle voulait agrandir la famille. Ils en avait les moyens, la maison -la demeure- était immense et Pepper était si heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper d'enfants. Tony lui proposa d'en faire son métier, mais il récolta une beigne et des cris de la part de sa femme. Bon, alors l'adoption lui suggéra-t-il.

Pendant un instant, Tony était effrayé que sa femme pense qu'il ne la désirait plus au point de ne plus avoir d'enfants avec elle, mais, au contraire, l'idée enchanta Pepper. Ils visitèrent des tonnes de bâtiments, des tas de gosses mignons, sympathiques, agréables et Pepper voulait TOUS les adopter. Tony, qui aimait sa femme, hein, mais il ne fallait pas abuser, décida de poser un frein. Il tenait à ses heures de sommeil et à garder tout de même un semblant de vie. Aussi, lui suggéra-t-il à nouveau qu'ils pouvaient en adopter au fur et à mesure. Mais Pepper rétorqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister, qu'ils étaient si adorables et s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. Tony avait accepté, plus par fatigue qu'autre chose.

Six enfants rejoignirent la famille déjà composée de Pepper, Tony, Steve, Clint et Sharon. Parmi eux on pouvait compter Groot le silencieux -enfin il savait dire trois mots : Je s'appelle Groot-, Peter le solitaire -qui adorait les araignées, ce qui était particulièrement bizarre, mais qu'importe-, Loki le malicieux et le petit menteur -non papa je n'ai pas uriné dans la boîte à gants de ta voiture, non pourquoi tu dis ça?-, Thor qui était son demi-frère, Natasha l'étrange -ne posez pas de questions. Enfin, Wanda. Wanda était la plus bizarre, car elle parlait toute seule, gesticulait bizarrement en prétendant posséder des pouvoirs de sorcière. Tony s'amusait parfois à jouer avec elle, mais était assez perturbé et effrayé par la façon dont l'enfant était persuadée d'invoquer des formes démoniaques.

Pepper était sous le charme, et l'envie viscérale d'agrandir la famille la reprit. Tony haussa simplement les épaules, se disant que, de toute façon, elle ne l'écouterait pas et qu'au point où ils en étaient...

Lorsqu'il rentra du boulot un soir, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir trois nouveaux petits. Pendant un instant il eut l'impression d'être comme la folle aux chats dans les Simpson. Celle qui adopte tous les pauvres petit chats de gouttière qu'elle croise dans la rue. Mais lui, en l'occurence, il servait juste de signature et de spermatozoïde. Non, il n'était pas malheureux. Bien au contraire. Leur vie était pimentée -oh oui elle l'était, Loki veux-tu bien cesser de jouer avec les clés de voiture de papa?-, il s'amusait et les aimait tous -Wanda ne me jette pas de sort s'il te plaît et non Thor tu n'es pas assez grand pour jouer avec un marteau. Mais le rythme était fou, totalement fou. Des bonnes et des servants furent engagés, mais ils servaient plus de femmes de ménages tandis que Pepper les sermonnait de ne pas toucher à ses enfants.

Donc, les trois petits en question étaient Sam, qui portait toujours des ailes dans son dos -d'accord, il ne s'agissait pas du pire-, Bruce qui adorait jouer avec des substances chelous et qui -ne touche pas à cela- touchait toujours à ce qu'il ne fallait pas, et enfin Scott, qui lui avait une passion pour les fourmis -mon dieu tu es encore plein de boue.

Tony adorait sa GRANDE famille, sûr. Bien sûr. Mais il aimait aussi passer du temps au travail pour échapper un peu à cette folie qui s'était, lui semblait-il, installée si vite dans leur vie.

Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir là, leurs douze enfants avaient déjà dîné et jouaient tous dans le salon. Tony fut submergé de baisers baveux, de « PAPA » et de lancers de jouets. Pepper, elle, nettoyait la grande table toute sourire, en dansant gracieusement avec torchons et éponges dans les mains. Malgré tout, elle restait terriblement belle et Tony l'embrassa amoureusement ce soir là.

Ils s'installèrent à table dans la cuisine -ouverte pour garder un œil sur le gang des monstres, comme ils aimaient parfois les surnommer en rigolant- et Pepper avait ce sourire qui lui était bien particulier. Tony décida qu'il était trop fatigué pour la questionner et dégusta ses spaghettis bolo fait maison à en juger par le délice dont il s'agissait. Pepper se permit donc d'intervenir :

« J'ai une grande nouvelle. »

Ah. D'accord. Tony savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait. Et merde, ne prenait-elle plus la pilule ou avait-il oublié la capote l'autre fois ? Il ne savait plus.

« Tu es enceinte ! »

Pepper bouda un peu en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oui. Et j'ai eu la réponse du centre d'adoption de Washington. Nous devrons aller chercher Gamora et sa sœur Nebula ce week end. »

Tony manqua de s'étouffer avec ses spaghettis, si bien que, inquiète, Pepper se leva et lui tapa un peu dans le dos.

« Ca va ? Dure journée au boulot. »

Le milliardaire décida qu'il était temps de parler. « Assieds toi, bébé. » Choix judicieux du mot, en l'occurence.

« Oui ? »

Tony but un verre d'eau et fixa sa femme. « Je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter niveau enfant, non ? On va en avoir quinze, là. »

Pepper fit la moue. « Et alors ? On est heureux, non ? Et on a les moyens, et- »

« Je sais, Pep'. Je sais. Juste que... »

« Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

« Bien sûr que si. J'essaye juste de te dire que- »

« Tu trouves que j'ai grossi ? J'en étais sûre. J'essaye de faire attention mais- »

Tony se leva, sentant la crise de larmes arriver. Il la prit dans ses bras et la pria de lui demander d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire.

…

Tony sortit de la salle de bain et se stoppa net. Pepper était déjà au lit, avec leur douze enfants dessus. Des enfants qui criaient, braillaient, sautaient, couraient, gesticulaient. Loki sauta au cou de Tony en le frappant avec un de ses cravates, Thor lui tira les cheveux, Natasha lui tira les poils de jambes, Clint sautait dangereusement à côté de son ventre, Groot l'observait silencieusement en se servant de son bras comme d'un piano.

« Pepper. On va les coucher. »

Il s'agissait plus d'un ordre que d'autre chose. « Mais on est bien là. »

« Oui. Mais je suis fatigué. »

« PAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA ! » s'exclamèrent Bruce, Peter et Clint en même temps.

Tony sourit mais resta ferme. « Au dodo, allez. Maman et papa sont fatigués et vous aussi les monstres. »

…

La famille s'agrandit donc à nouveau. Quinze. 15. Fifteen. Fünfzig. Non mais. Tony se dit que ce n'était pas si ouf que cela, que des gens avaient bien plus d'enfants qu'eux et que, peu importe, ils étaient heureux. Gamora et Nebula étaient insupportables, cela dit. Et Pepper accoucha d'une petite Maria qui se montra, elle aussi, agressive. Les rares fois où Happy venait le voir chez eux pour lui déposer les dossiers quémandés d'une voix fatiguée -non je vous assure je ne pourrais pas venir au bureau venez me les déposer, hein, quoi ? Mais non Gamora ne va pas essayer de vous mordre, non Loki ne va pas crever vos pneus et non Wanda ne vas pas vous hypnotiser – eh bien, il se passait exactement la même chose. Un ras de marée, une tempête, un cyclone, choisissez l'intempérie de votre choix.

Les vacances se passèrent dans la demeure de Miami où ils ne virent pas beaucoup la couleur du sable mais plutôt celle de la piscine intérieure. Il fallait veiller à ce que les petits monstres ne se noient pas -Loki cesse de noyer ton frère et Groot je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me...ah, si au final, j'ai compris. Pepper était aux anges, et le prouvait bien à Tony, le soir, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble au lit après plus d'une heure à essayer de coucher les enfants lorsque ceux ci ne semblaient ni fatigués ni décidés à être coopératifs. Soit ils se relevaient, ce qui était tout bonnement épuisant, soit ils se mettaient à hurler à la mort qu'ils voulaient dormir avec maman et papa -en insistant mystérieusement sur ce dernier. Le plus calme restait Steve, qui dormait tôt, mangeait ce qu'on lui disait mais se laissait faire par ses frères et sœurs. Notamment par Wanda -mais non mon ange je t'assure que Wanda n'a pas invoquée le croque-mitaine pour venir te mutiler cette nuit.

Tony avait trouvé le stratagème pour éviter une nouvelle grossesse. Le préservatif, tout simplement. Il gardait toujours une boîte dans sa table de nuit vu que Pepper ne voulait plus prendre la pilule. Lorsque le rapport était terminé, il vérifiait si ce dernier n'était pas craqué, défaillant ou quoi que ce soit.

Et pourquoi,la famille s'agrandit encore, encore et encore, jusqu'au nombre de vingt. Tony avait des vitrines complètes de cadeaux de la fête des pères, des photos d'enfants qui étaient les siens, des diplômes en tout genre, de cadeaux de Noël, de documents précieux. Et finalement, il parvint à s'habituer à tout cela.

Il rentrait avec hâte du boulot, il donnait les bains, jouait au foot, à la poupée, regardait les dessins animés, faisait la grimace, procurait les chatouilles, les bisous, soignait les bobos, chassait les monstres, filmait les kermesses, écoutait les secrets.

Et il était heureux.

Il avait eu du mal à s'habituer à ce quotidien qui pour lui, aux premiers abords, n'en avait pas été un.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans ses vingt enfants.

Enfin, sans ses vingt-et-un enfants...dans neuf mois.

…

 _The end._

 _Notre quotidien, by xNJx_

…

 _ **Bonus :**_ Plus tard, Tony et Pepper feuilletait de vieux albums de famille, rigolaient en se souvenant de comment le quotidien avait été bouleversé. Puis, Pepper, la larme à l'oeil, murmura :

« Et si on adoptait à nouveau ? »

Tony avait frôlé la crise cardiaque.

Il prenait de l'âge, il fallait dire.

…


End file.
